


Love Notes

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Everyone Is Gay, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Letters, Love Notes, M/M, Soft Lambert (The Witcher), Teasing, sentimental lambert, sweet Aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Aiden leaves notes in Lambert’s pack when they part, headcanon thing that turned into a drabble kind of thing. Fluff.Typed into the askbox on Tumblr in response to an idea from EllieStormfound haha :)
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 47





	Love Notes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllieStormfound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieStormfound/gifts).



> Ellie sent: what if aiden hides small notes and gifts in lambert's bags for him to find when they part ways? :D  
> And this happened...

Before they get together he finds things like “I’ll miss watching that ass - til next time!” and “Try not to get into too much trouble without me!” He scowls when he finds them at first, grumbling and crumpling them up and tossing them. But he can’t stop thinking about them. The third one he finds he treats like the first two, but then pauses, picks it back up, smoothes it out and tucks it away in the bottom of his pack. A collection grows. On nights that are particularly shitty (cold, lonely, bad contracts, awful villagers), he pulls them out and rereads them, and wonders when their paths will cross again. 

A little while after they get together Aiden is looking for something in Lambert’s pack and comes across the little bundle. 

“You kept these?!”

Lambert glances up from where he’s sharpening his sword. His eyes go wide and his cheeks colour. 

“Hey! That’s, it’s not, give that here.”

He reaches for the bundle but Aiden giggles and holds it out of reach.

“Oh no, I love this! Bit sentimental, are you, wolf?”

Lambert growls. 

“I hate you. Stop snooping in my things. I was just keeping them to start fires.”

“Oh, really? Well, it’s about time to get one started, so I’ll just…”

“No! I mean... UGH, just give that here!”

“Ask nicely,” Aiden sing-songs.

Lambert launches himself at Aiden and they start rolling on the ground. 

“Kiss me and I’ll stop bothering you about your soft heart. For tonight.”

Lambert mashes their lips together, hands fisted in Aiden’s shirt, and kisses him hungrily. Aiden chuckles into his mouth before wrapping his legs around the other witcher and flipping them over. 

“You’re infuriating,” Lambert grumbles.

“You love me.”

Lambert growls, but he doesn’t refute it. 

When he gets to Kaer Morhen, the bundle gets tucked away safely in his room, alongside his few other treasured keepsakes. More important is his kitten tucked away in his bed ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
